rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Exorcist AU
Blue Exorcist AU (also known as Ao no Exorcist AU, the other name of the franchise) is an AU where the Big Four exist within the world of the manga/anime series Blue Exorcist. About the AU The story revolves around 15-year-old Rin Okumura, who, along with his younger twin brother Yukio, was raised by Father Shiro Fujimoto, an Exorcist. One day, Rin learns that he and Yukio are the sons of Satan. Witnessing Shiro dying to protect him, Rin draws the demon-slaying sword Kurikara, which restrains his demonic powers. From that moment on, Rin not only gains demonic features like fangs and a tail, but also the power to ignite into blue flames that destroy almost anything they touch. Rin wishes to become an Exorcist like his guardian to become stronger and defeat Satan. He enrolls at the prestigious True Cross Academy exorcist cram school, which is actually the Japanese branch of an international organization dedicated to protect the human realm, Assiah, from the demonic realm, Gehenna. Much to his surprise, he finds that Yukio, is already a veteran Exorcist and is one of his teachers. Thus begins Rin's journey to become an Exorcist, accompanied by his brother and his fellow students who quickly become his close friends. The members of the Big four (and other such characters) can be portrayed as students at True Cross Academy, friends of Rin, Exorcists that exist in the world of the Anima/Mange or portrayed as the main characters. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup is most often portrayed as a Exorcist with his Misters being Tamer, Aria and Knight. Berk would dedicate themselves to fighting killing and exorcizing Demons in place of dragons, learning that not all demons are "evil" instead of dismissing them all as monsters like the rest of his tribe. Toothless would most likely be portrayed as his familiar, while the Inferno can be used as his Maken; as its flaming blade can it contain the power of a fire demon. Wanting to give demons a chance may draw the attention of Lewin Light, as he tells Hiccup that he too loves both humans and demons. In other circumstances, he would be portrayed as Rin Okumura, as they both wield a "flaming" sword and have a determination to do the right thing. His intelligence can even portray him as Yukio Okumura, as they both run and teach a class with people that are close to his age. Jack Frost Since Jack can only be seen by those that believe in him and is a spirit, he is portrayed as a ghost/spirit demon (or any other kind of demon) that can only be seen by people received a Mashou/Temptaint (a demon inflected injure that allows humans to them through the veil that separate their worlds). Causing trouble to get people to notice him could call attention to exorcists, that see him as a "bad" demon. Rin however would see his pain, loneliness and that Jack doesn't mean to cause harm, he would try to help the demon. While protecting children as a Guardian of Childhood, can make him an Exorcist, the Guardians would be the Exorists that trained him in the ways of exorcism; and showed him the world of demons and exorcists. When Baby Tooth is portrayed as his familiar, his Mister can be Tamer. His familiar can even be a General Frost or a Jack Frost, the small demons that it can command and summon, since their both wield of ice and share the same name. His staff can even be used as a hooked styled K'rik or any other Buddhist staff. In other circumstances, Jack would be portrayed as Rin Okumura, for having power over an element, a weapon that reacts with it, lived a life as a human before awakening as "something else" and being an older sibling to a younger sibling, that is human. Having two shades of color can even portray him as Renzo Shima, as they both wield a staff and like to have some fun. Merida DunBroch Merida is a Exorcist that is hunting down a dangerous demon that is possessing a very strong bear, so she could help her father revenge his leg. Instead of using the weapons that Exorcists are required to use, she uses a bow that shoots specially made arrows for exorcizing demons. She can even have three demon bear cubs as her familiars, in homage to her brothers' bear cub forms. Her sword skills and having her bear cub brothers as her familiars can make her Mister be Knight and Tamer, along with Aria on her mother's request (due to the speeches that the queen teaches her daughter). Merida and her clan, along with the other three clans - MacGuffin, Macintosh and Dingwall - can even be a group of Exorcists that put their family skills together so they could watch over and protect Scotland and its people from Demons. Much like the Myōō Dharani. Castle DunBroch can serve as their headquarters, for the highland branch. In other circumstances, she would be portrayed as Izumo Kamiki, as they're both older siblings, proud and had their mothers "transformed" into a type of "animal" - the spell that turned Elinor into a bear and Tamamo being possessed by the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel would an Exorcist with the Mister of Doctor, for her hair's ability to heal, and Tamer, when Pascal or Maximus are portrayed as her demon familiar. Signing a song to bring out her hair's magic can also make her a Aria. In other circumstances, she would be portrayed as Shiemi Moriyama, as they both have blond hair, wears pink, has a little, green friend, determent to help her friends, kind and has a connection to flowers. Extra Characters Pitch Black Pitch is mostly seen as a Demon or an Exorcist (with his favored Nightmare, Onyx as his familiar) that turned against the Vatican, or is planning to take over it. Which could make him a member of the Illuminati. He can also be portrayed as a Demon King of Darkness, with his Nightmares as his Demon kin that can posses sand and shadows. His Nightmares can even be the Demon kin of Amaimon, the Demon King of Earth for being made out of sand. In other circumstances, he would be portrayed as Mephisto Pheles, as they both like to have "fun" and play games by their own rules. Especially when it comes to people that they got their eye on and to get they want. The Guardians Since the Guardians are tasked with keeping the children of the world safe, it easily portrays them as a group of Exorcists. North's Mister would most likely be Knight for his sword wielding skills, Tooth as a Knight and Tamer for her swords (that she wields in the Guardians of Childhood books) and her Fairies can serve as the demons that she can summon and tame. Bunny could be a Dragoon and Doctor and Sandy's Mister can be Doctor or any of the Misters. Jack can be the apprentice of their group and MiM as the leader of their branch. North's Yetis, Elves, Sandy's sand-animals and Bunny's Stone Egg Warriors are some of the demons that they summon and tame; while Pitch's Nightmares are the demons that they commonly fight. Big Hero 6 The Big Hero 6 team can be portrayed as a group of young Exorcists in-training at True Cross Academy. They can even be portrayed as the main, young, student characters from the Manga/Anime. With Hiro as Rin Okumura and Tadashi as Yukio Okumura, despite the age different between the Hamada and Okumura brothers; Hiro didn't want to go to school at first and Tadashi dose what he can to keep his little brother safe, and the two also have a pet cat. Baymax can serve as ever Hiro or Tadashi's familiar. Boggans The Boggans can be portrayed as Demons that posses rotten objects or the bones of small animels; and since they are tasked to spread the rot across Moonhaven, they can be the demon kin of Astaroth, the Demon King of Rot. Mandrake can even be portrayed as Astaroth or be one of the King's hosts for being the Boggan's leader. Cy-Bugs Because of their bug-like forms and their nature to eat and kill, they are seen as Demons that are the demon kin of Beelzebub, the Demon King of Insects. Cybug King Candy can even be cast as Beelzbub, had got a Cybug to posses him through one of Gedōin's Savior Masks or eat one as a Demon Eater (a human that force demons to possess them in order to take control of the demons' powers). Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun can be an Exorcist that is an expert on them, as well as the cy-bugs being the Demons that got her to join the Vatican. Leafmen Because of their role of protecting Moonhaven from Boggans, they are seen as a group of Knights of the True Cross, with Ronin as their exorcist group leader and Nod as their newest member (as he takes his father's place and continues his mission). Their Hummingbird steeds can even serve as their familiars, which can make some of the members be Tamers and their sword skills can also make them Knights. Yokai Callaghan can be one of the Doctors that fatefully served the Vatican up until his daughter was killed during a mission, that was out of her league. To make the True Cross Order pay he joined the Illuminati; and assisted them in the making of the Elixir and other experiments, in their labs. While on the field he rounds up powerful demons (for their main project) and attacks his former allies under the alias, Yokai. The Project Silent Sparrow portal can serve as the artificial Gehenna Gate and Yokai's Mask can even be used as one of Gedōin's Savior Masks. Queen Elsa Elsa is seen as a Tamer, for her powers and ability that allowed her to create Olaf, Marshmallow and the Snowgies; ever one of these snowmen can be used as her familiar. Elsa could have given Anna her Mashou/Temptaint when she was possessed by a demon or when she had lost control of her familiar. The demon that she tames or had possessed her would get the Illuminati's attention and would try to make her join their cause; as a member or a part of their lab experiments. In other circumstances, she would be portrayed as Rin, as their both the older sibling that posses a power and an item to help them contain it. However, Elsa's calmer and more rational personality makes her more like Yukio, so she is also portrayed as him. She could even be cast as Izumo, for an incident that made her "weary" with people, had lost her parents and for the love that she has for her sister, and making sure that nothing terrible ever happens to her again. Princess Anna Anna's friendship with Olaf can make her a Tamer and the snowman as her familiar. Anna would have gotten her Mashou/Temptaint when Elsa attacked her while being possessed by a demon or when she had lost control of her familiar. To show her sister that she doesn't blame her for the "incident", she uses her demon sight to hunt down and exoreic demons. In other circumstances, she would be portrayed as Yukio because she's the younger sibling, and as Rin because of her reckless attitude and her more hyperactive personality. She can also be cast as Shiemi, as they both never truly left their home and into the outside world until after a curtain event. Zombies The Hotel Transylvania Zombie staff can easily serve as the [http://aonoexorcist.wikia.com/wiki/Zombie middle class Zombie Demons] from the manga/anime series, as their species share the same name. They can be ever Astaroth's normal Zombie Demon kin or the Illuminati's artificial Zombies. Known Examples Fanfiction *Frozen Flames by DayLightDove *Shadows and Demons by DayLightDove *Meeting by CoffeeLoverRie *The Problem With Clocks by caitycaterpillar Mockup Art 2020202020200620202020028933.jpg 21221140.jpg 18345181.jpg 0408_3561.jpg Fanart frozen_x_blue_exorcist_by_pacobird1-d73jt54.jpg tumblr_n1q8o4AvS71tnyc03o1_1280.jpg|Anna as Rin tumblr_n1q8o4AvS71tnyc03o2_1280.jpg|Elsa as Yukio reasons_why_i_ship_mephy_x_elsa_by_jackfrostoverland-d8zwm5u.png frozen-be-_arendelle_sisters_meet_gehenna_brothers_by_jackfrostoverland-d8v6piu.jpg frozen-be-__anna_and_amaimon_-_greedy_amaimon_by_jackfrostoverland-d8ww0f2.png Videos *Blue Exorcist: Do You Want to Kill the Devil (Frozen Parody) by FourthWallProductions Articles/Links *BH6 AU Ideas | Blue Exorcist Category:AUs Category:The Big Four Category:Fanfiction